nanatsu_no_taizaifandomcom-20200222-history
Spells
are operations of magical powers that can be triggered either inherently or by Incantation Orbs. A spell can have a variety of different effects based entirely on what kind of spell it is, what type of spell it is, and the overall strength and magic power. Inherent Spells These spells mostly have different effects according of the person casting them. Elemental * |Desutoroi Fō Eremento|literally meaning "Four Elements of Destruction"}}: A formidable spell where four elements (specifically; water, earth, fire and air) are summoned and fused into a single, devastating energy attack that is fired at the enemy. The attack creates a large explosion upon impact. * |Ekusutāmineito Rei|literally meaning "Light of Annihilation"}}: A spell where the caster fires a disintegration beam, incinerating everything in the line of fire. * |Shokku Sutingā}}: A spell with which the caster throws a lightning bolt at the enemy causing a great impact on his body. * : A spell that allows the caster to attack the opponent with a powerful blast of fire. * :A spell that allows the caster to attack the opponent with a great fireball. * |Endoresu Wāru}}: A spell with which the caster creates a vortex of wind with an incredible destructive power, sucking their objectives towards its center. * : A spell where the user catches their opponent inside a miniature twister. * |Furīzu Kofin}}: By performing a hand sign and tracing a rectangle through the air with her fingers, the caster is able to instantaneously freeze their opponent. The target is rendered immobile while frozen. * |Aishikuru Kyassuru}}: A spell with which the caster traps their targets inside huge pillars of ice. * : A spell which launches a rain of ice shards over the opponent. * |Uēbu Doragon}}: A spell that allows the caster to call many dragons made of water. * |Akua Doresu|literally meaning "Water Dress"}}: A spell that creates clothes made of water. By refracting the light in the water, the caster is able to hide the most "important" parts. Negation *'Dark Curses Immunity': This negation spell grants immunity to any type of dark curses, including even the Demon King's Commandments. It was used on Merlin and all the Four Archangels. * |Abusoryūto Kyanseru}}: By placing their hands over a spell, the caster is able to completely erase it from existence. However, if the particularity of the magic is being sufficiently powerful, it may be difficult to erase completely, instead being temporarily suspended. ** |Majikku Kyanseru}}: A technique that allows the caster to cancel any magic that has been cast on an individual. Merlin was shown to cancel the effects of one of her own magical items. * |Pāfekuto Kyūbu}}: A spell that denies entry to anyone but the caster. Originating from the demon world, the spell surrounds a specified area and reflects all attacks, whether strong or weak, back at the opponent. * |Majikku Shīru}}: A spell that seals away the magic of the objetive. * |Nō Faia|literally meaning "No-effect Flame}}: A barrier that nullifies any fire-based attack. * |Nō Furīzu|literally meaning "No-effect Ice}}: A barrier that nullifies any ice-based attack. * |Fō Eremento Zero Baria|literally meaning "Four Element - No-effect Barrier"}}: A large barrier that nullifies any elemental attack. Utility * |Pawā Anpurifai}}: A spell that allows the caster to amplify the magic of their allies, making their attacks considerably more powerful. * |Shunkan Idō|literally meaning "Teleportation"}}: High-level teleportation magic that allows the caster to appear and disappear at precise locations and teleport groups of people instantaneously. The spell effect radius of Merlin's teleportation is several miles wide, and her teleportation magic was shown to be much faster than that of the Liones Kingdom's greatest magician. ** |Apōto|literally meaning "Object Transition"}}: A subsidiary teleportation technique that allows the caster to summon various objects, such as clothes and weapons, to themselves and their allies. * |Bendo Rūmu|literally meaning "Bending Space"}}: The caster traces their hand through the air in a distinct circular motion, changing the trajectory of an attack. Enchantments * ・ |Enchanto: "Herubureizu"}}: A mysterious ability that can be used to enchant a weapon and allows the caster to generate black flames. The fire also has the additional effect of nullifying an immortal's regeneration. * |Enchanto: "Rejisuto Faiya"}}: The damage received by the caster from fire-attribute attacks is greatly reduced. * |Enchanto: "Rejisuto Faiya"}}: The damage received by the caster from wind-attribute attacks is greatly reduced. * |Enchanto: "Hādo Purotekushon"}}: A protective barrier is formed around the caster, capable of fending off physical attacks. * ・ |Enchanto - Āku}}: Elizabeth infuses Ark into a weapon. Meliodas using Enchantment Hellblaze on Dale.png|Enchantment: Hellblaze Helbram_using_enchantments.png|Enchantments: Resist Fire & Resist Wind Enchantment_Hard_Protection.png|Enchantment: Hard Protection Curses *'Immortality Curse': A curse that revives the victim without fail regardless of the means of death, including suicide or getting killed, no matter how many times they die. It additionally prevents the victim from dying of old age. In exchange for the infinite number of revivals, the victim's emotions are slowly drained to nourish the user. The only way to dispel the curse is to get a power equivalent to the King himself or the Supreme Deity, if not superior. The only known victim of the curse is Meliodas. *'Perpetual Reincarnation': A durable curse that causes the victim to reincarnate when they die and forget everything they did in their past lives. If the victim is given enough information regarding their true identity, their original race's traits and fragments of their memories will slowly come back. Once all their memories are restored, the victim will unavoidably die in three days in some way. If used on a Goddess, it causes them to reincarnate as a human but retaining some of their original power. The only known victim is the Goddess Elizabeth and the only way to remove the curse is to get a power equivalent to the Supreme Deity or the Demon King, if not superior. * |Kāsu Engēji}}: A spell with which the caster creates a contract between two beings to control one of them. By placing a ring on the hand of the victim, this is subject to the spell that causes excruciating pain in their body every time they try to use magic against the other person or the other person saying the incantation "Remada". Each time the spell is used, the person affected will be covered by brands that are becoming larger and once these brands cover their entire body, the affected person will die. The victim is unable to ever remove the ring. Incantation Orb In the case of Incantation Orbs, a different spell is activated by different orbs that are characterized by distinctive symbols representing the spells. Eternal Seal Spell | |Eigō Fūinjutsu}} is a spell that is used for purposes related to the trapping and sealing of very powerful individuals. It has enough strength to contain ten Tyrant Dragons, each of whom had the strength to level an entire town singlehandedly. In the Baste Dungeon, the spell was set and designed to be a last-resort move, in case the Weird Fangs could not stop the Seven Deadly Sins from entering the dungeon. Even still, the spell was easily destroyed by Ban and Meliodas's greeting and mere arm wrestling, without any of the Sins even being aware that such spell was activated. Golgius showing an Incantation Ball.png|Golgius reveals the Incantation Orb Golgius using the Incantation Ball to seal Baste Dungeon.png|Eternal Seal Spell triggered by the Incantation Orb Baste Dungeon sealed.png|Baste Dungeon affected by the Spell Golgius using Eternal Seal Spell.gif Hyper Recovery Spell | |Chō Kaifuku Jutsu}} is a spell that heals and cures injuries of a group of people within a certain range at a extremely fast rate and very efficient. This include regenerating lost limbs and curing minor injuries of numerous organisms within a small range where the Incantation Orb is triggered. It is also capable of dispelling lethal powers, such as Acid. Super_Recovery_Spell_Orb.png|Jericho preparing to use the Incantation Orb Jericho activating Super Recovery Spell.png|Jericho activating Hyper Recovery Spell Geera and Jericho under the effect of Super Recovery Spell.png|Guila and Jericho under the effect of the Hyper Recovery Spell Ban_using_Hyper_Recovery_Spell_on_Diane_and_Gilthunder.png|Diane and Gilthunder under the effect of the Hyper Recovery Spell. References }} Navigation es:Hechizos pt-br:Feitiços Category:Abilities